Rarity
Rarity é uma pônei unicórnio fêmea e uma das principais personagens de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Ela é a irmã mais velha de Sweetie Belle e é o interesse amoroso de Spike. Rarity trabalha tanto como uma designer de moda como uma costureira em sua própria loja em Ponyville, a Boutique Carrossel. Ela tem um gato persa branco chamado Opalência (Opalescence na versão original). Ela representa o Elemento da Generosidade. Ao contrário de Twilight Sparkle, a sua magia é usada para as atividades relacionadas ao seu talento especial e para as tarefas básicas, como segurar e transportar objetos ou encontrar pedras preciosas, ela tem uma paixão indescritível por Trenderhoof, em sua casa atrás de uma cortina roxa ela tem um enorme santuário para Trenderhoof. Na canção É seu Aniversário do episódio Orgulhosa Pinkie ela aparece como um alicórnio. __TOC__ Desenvolvimento e design thumb|Esboço de Lauren Faust.Para criar a Rarity Lauren Faust se inspirou nos pôneis G1 Glory e Sparkler. Rarity usa o esquema de cor de Glory, a bela marca de Sparkler, e alguns maneirismos do pônei G3 Rainbow Dash, como a tendência de virar a sua crina e dizer "querida". Ela divide seu nome com um pônei G3 que foi dublado por Cathy Weseluck, que atualmente dubla o Spike na série. Ela compartilha alguns traços de personalidade com o pônei G1 chamado Melody. thumb|Glory e Sparkler.O design do olho de Rarity é usado com menos frequência do que a maioria dos outros projetos: Blossom e Aloe compartilham o mesmo design de olho de Rarity, incluindo a cor, forma e o design dos cílios. Durante algumas sequencias Lemon Hearts tem o mesmo formato dos olhos do Rarity. Em A Melhor Noite de Todas, Rarity coloca cílios postiços em antes de ir para a Grande Baile Galopante. Ela é vista usando os cílios postiços novamente em Mistério no Expresso da Amizade ao ser interrogada por Twilight Sparkle. A loja de confecções de Rarity, a Boutique Carrossel, foi concebida depois que um brinquedo da linha My Little Pony fora vendido pela Hasbro. Descrição na série Personalidade Amor à beleza thumb|Rarity imaginando Pijamas de seda em uma manhã de domingo. Quando Rarity atende Twilight pela primeira vez, ela está ocupada decorando a prefeitura de Ponyville para a Celebração do Solstício de Verão. Assim que Rarity se vira para olhar para Twilight ela expressa preocupação com a crina bagunçada de Twilight e praticamente a obriga a mudar de visual, enquanto Spike apenas observa. Rarity também se preocupa com a sua própria beleza. Ela tenta se mostrar para Trixie em Caçadores de Exibicionistas fazendo um vestido com a cortina de Trixie, mas Trixie revida arruinando a sua crina e fazendo-a chorar e fugir. Outra preocupação de Rarity é com a sua limpeza: em Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir ela entra em pânico ao tentar evitar ficar suja e molhada. Isso faz com que surjam alguns conflitos com sua amiga Applejack, que por outro lado, não se importa em ficar suja ou molhada. Sua obseção com a moda se estende até mesmo nos momentos de perigo: em Dracofobia, ela usa um cachecol no caminho para a caverna do dragão e se pergunta se ela não esqueceu a tiara que combina. Ela faz um tratamento completo de spa com Fluttershy em O Verde não Fica bem em Você como parte de seu "encontro semanal" e ela coloca cílios postiços durante a sua preparação para o baile em A Melhor Noite de Todas. Ela usa os cílios postiços novamente em Mistério no Expresso da Amizade e na última parte do episódio, ela usa a crina de tal forma para evitar que isso se torne conhecido pelas suas amigas, já que ela perder um dos cílios ao tentar escapar da Pinkie Pie. Amor por estar no centro das atenções [[Ficheiro:Rarity_''Olhe_bem_pra_mim_Equestria,_porque_eu_sou_a_Rarity!_T1E16.png|thumb|left|Rarity roubando as atenções de Rainbow Dash.]] Rarity expressa admiração pela elegância e postura de Fluttershy durante o episódio '''O Verde não Fica bem em Você' e implora para Fluttershy ser sua modelo apesar do fato de que Fluttershy não gostar de aparecer na frente dos outros. Quando Rarity perde o foco das atenções para Fluttershy ela tenta superar sua inveja e permanece apoiando Fluttershy. Em Arco-Íris Supersônico depois de Rainbow Dash manifestar o seu desapontamento pelas outras não serem capazes de irem a Cloudsdale para torcer por ela na Competição do Melhor Jovem Voador, Rarity insiste que elas têm de encontrar uma maneira de ir lá e apoiá-la, e Twilight testa um feitiço nela que lhe permita voar até Cloudsdale. Rarity ganha um lindo par de asas borboleta graças a essa magia, mas acaba roubando as atenções ao mostrar as suas asas a todos e ela segue uma sugestão e entra na competição, fazendo Rainbow Dash ter um colapso nervoso. Rarity eventualmente cai do céu depois de queimar as suas asas ao voar muito perto do sol, bem como diz a lenda grega de Ícaro. Rainbow Dash vê Rarity caindo e mergulha para salvá-la, realizando um Arco-Íris Sônico no processo. Rarity depois pede desculpas a Rainbow Dash por seu comportamento e a chama de a melhor voadora de Equestria. Maneirismos thumb|Rarity após a festa do pijama de Twilight ser arruinada por uma árvore quebrada e uma estante bagunçada. Às vezes Rarity se empolga com sua atenção aos detalhes. Em Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir, ela se concentra em arrumar a bagunça da estante, apesar do problema muito maior de haver uma árvore caída no quarto de Twilight. Em Passagem do Inverno, ela fica tão preocupada em consertar o ninho de pássaro de Twilight que ela passa quase o dia inteiro nele, quando ela deveria estar fazendo centenas de outros ninhos. Rarity se mostra difícil de lidar com os Cães Diamante em Os Cães-Diamante. Mesmo que as outras ficassem preocupadas que ela iria entrar em pânico sobre o quão sujo era o subsolo, Rarity assume o controle da situação, manipulando os Cães Diamantes para soltá-la e até mesmo deixá-la levar vários carrinhos cheios de pedras preciosas. Em Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir a aversão de Rarity à desordem faz com que ela e Applejack briguem durante todo o episódio sobre a atitude uma da outra, mas elas finalmente se unem em diante de uma adversidade, que assume a forma de uma árvore caída na biblioteca de Twilight. Elas trabalham juntas e, eventualmente, desfrutam da companhia uma da outra, que se torna mais evidente nos episódios posteriores. Em Barril de Pólvora, Rarity está perplexa com o nível de cuidados que Applejack dá a uma árvore que deu o nome de Bloomberg, que está sendo levada para Appleloosa para o plantio. Rarity reclama que a árvore recebeu um vagão dormitório privado; no entanto, Applejack leva isso na esportiva e não se ofende com as queixas de Rarity. Rarity posteriormente fornece o seu apoio a Applejack em suas tentativas de proteger Appleloosa de uma debandada de búfalos. Rarity diz ainda que Applejack tem boa maneiras quando ela não cobra de Rarity pela comida de seu estande no Grande Baile Galopante em A Melhor Noite de Todas. Generosidade thumb|Rarity corta a sua cauda para ajudar uma serpente em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Apesar de Rarity se preocupar um pouco com a sua aparência, evitar pisar na lama ou correr o risco de ficar suja, ela não se incomoda de ter seus cascos sujos quando se trata em ajudar seus amigos ou criaturas necessitadas. Ela corta a sua própria cauda para acalmar uma serpente do mar em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, disposta a sacrificar sua beleza para ajudar a restaurar a "fabulosidade" da serpente angustiada. Essa ação faz com que ela ganhe o elemento da generosidade, e mais tarde, quando ela ativa o elemento, sua cauda é restaurada. Em Dracofobia e Barril de Pólvora ela trabalha pesado para ajudar as suas amigas. O episódio Feita para o Sucesso gira fortemente em torno da generosidade de Rarity, quando ela está disposta a não só fazer cinco vestidos exclusivos para as suas amigas para o Grande Baile Galopante, mas também de refazê-los conforme as suas amigas desejam. O excesso de trabalho deixa Rarity péssima e, apesar dos projetos de suas amigas serem horríveis, ela continua fazendo-os a fim de satisfazer suas amigas. No final do episódio, as amigas de Rarity percebem que seus vestidos originais eram bonitos e perfeitos para cada uma delas, e que elas não deveriam ter se aproveitado da generosidade de Rarity. thumb|Rarity com Tom, o seu "diamante". Rarity é hipnotizada pela Discórdia para acreditar que uma grande pedra é realmente um diamante gigante em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1. Durante um curto momento, ela resiste à tentação, mas logo ela, obsessivamente, protege o "diamante" e se recusando a deixar que alguém chegue perto, se tornado possessiva e gananciosa. Isto continua em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2, onde ela se recusa a compartilhar a pedra e que ela chama de Tom, enquanto ela acumula outros itens que ela vê como valioso, como a os próprios Elementos da Harmonia. Após a hipnose ser desfeita, ela joga a pedra fora e diz a suas amigas para "nunca mais falar sobre isso". Em Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, Applejack menciona a Rarity que a irmandade é uma relação de dar e receber e que exige compromisso. Para este fim, Rarity participa do Encontro das Irmãs de Casco com Sweetie Belle enquanto está disfarçada de Applejack. A generosidade de Rarity é um importante ponto na trama de Rarity Vai para Manehattan. A designer de moda Suri Polomare usa a generosidade de Rarity contra ela ao pedir um pouco do tecido único de Rarity para "realçar" os seus vestidos. Em vez disso, Suri usa o material para copiar os vestidos de Rarity. No final Rarity vence Suri e promete não deixar essa experiência fazer com que dela deixe de ser generosa no futuro. Carreira thumb|Rarity costurando roupas. Rarity trabalha como uma designer de moda na Boutique Carrossel. A ética de trabalho de Rarity e sua dedicação com seus clientes são retratadas em Feita para o Sucesso. Ela inicialmente costura vestidos de seu próprio projeto para suas amigas, mas quando elas não estão satisfeitas com o resultado, ela os costura novamente. Rarity se salienta em fazer um novo conjunto de vestidos da maneira que suas amigas quiserem, indo tão longe como seguir todas as suas instruções ao invés de seus próprios instintos. Ela fica descontente com os resultados, mesmo suas amigas estando muito satisfeitas. Quando esses vestidos são duramente criticados pelo "crítico de moda" Hoity Toity, ela se tranca em seu quarto, lamentando que a sua carreira fora arruinada; felizmente para ela, suas amigas são capazes de convencer Hoity Toity a ver outro desfile de moda, desta vez com os vestidos originais. No episódio Os Cães-Diamante, Sapphire Shores visita a boutique de Rarity. Ela afirma que ela "faz questão de conhecer todos os estilista em ascensão", e uma revista local falou maravilhas a respeito de Rarity. O trabalho de Rarity é tão importante para ela que durante a crise de parasprite em Ponyville durante o episódio A Praga do Século, ela grita em pânico e corre para sua boutique, uma vez que ela percebe os parasprites podem chegar lá e comer o seu trabalho. thumb|left|Spike com uma imagem de Rarity na camiseta. Rarity sempre está disposta a deixar Spike ajudá-la com seu trabalho, e mostra preocupação por seu bem-estar. Eles caçam joias juntos em Os Cães-Diamante, e ela o recompensa por sua ajuda com uma joia, que ele segura muito carinho simplesmente por ser um presente de Rarity. No final do episódio, uma vez que ela tem vários carrinhos cheios de pedras preciosas, ela deixa Spike entrar em um deles. Ele voluntariamente se oferece como uma almofada de alfinetes em O Verde não fica bem em Você e diz que ele "não sente nada" graças a suas escamas grossas. Há uma breve imagem de Spike vestindo uma camiseta com a cabeça de Rarity estampada em um coração. Rarity usa um par de óculos de leitura enquanto costura, mas não há nada que sugira que eles servem para nada além de permitir que ela veja sua costura muito mais de perto. Ela também projeta o vestido de casamento para a Princesa Cadance e os vestidos das madrinhas para ela e suas amigas em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 e Parte 2. Em Rarity Vai para Manehattan, Rarity acaba em primeiro lugar em um desfile de moda organizado por Prim Hemline, apesar do golpe que sofreu de Suri Polomare. Ela consegue encantar o público com uma linha de roupas feita apenas de tecidos do quarto de hotel do Elenco principal, criado com a ajuda de suas amigas em menos de um dia. Em For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Rarity é vista como a designer regular de Sapphire Shores. Habilidades Mágica thumb|Os Vestidos de Rarity para o desfile. Como um unicórnio, Rarity pode usar mágica e, embora não esteja à altura dos padrões de Twilight Sparkle ou Trixie, ela a usa para fazer as coisas "fabulosas", como encontrar joias e costurar. Ela usa as ferramentas de costura e corte através de telecinese com a precisão necessária para fazer seus vestidos, manipulando vários itens de uma só vez. Sua habilidade telecinética tem um alcance e força bastante extenso: em Lição Zero, ela é capaz de puxar um sofá de sua casa até um piquenique em questão de segundos, a fim de desmaiar dramaticamente em cima dele. Ela magicamente coloca o seu rabo cortado no bigode da serpente do mar em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 e também coloca de volta um grande galho de uma árvore em Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir e magicamente apara a sua folhagem. A cor da magica do seu chifre e azul, semelhante ao olho dela. Rarity também pode usar a sua magia para encontrar joias enterradas, o que é um importante ponto na trama do episódio Os Cães-Diamante. Esse feitiço é copiado por Twilight no mesmo episódio, já que Rarity tinha ensinado o feitiço a ela algum tempo atrás. Ao contrário de Twilight, que teve de aprender, capacidade de encontrar joias de Rarity se desenvolveu por conta própria: a sua história em As Crônicas das Marcas mostra essa capacidade se ativando por conta própria. Combate thumb|As Habilidades de luta de Rarity. Apesar da natureza delicada de Rarity e a personalidade formal, ela tem demonstrado uma propensão ocasional para as artes marciais. Como as outras pôneis, Rarity entra em conflitos físicos ao longo da série: ela chuta o rosto da Mantícora em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, empurra Twilight ao bater nela com o seu flanco em Arco-Íris Supersônico, e aplica uma voadora com uma posição de artes marciais em Applejack em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2. Em A Busca do Dragão, ela ameaça os dragões adolescentes, dizendo que ela vai "fazê-los em pedaçinhos" se tentarem ferir o Spike. Além disso, em Ponyville Confidencial, ela chuta a porta do quarto onde Sweetie está da mesma forma que um policial, a fim de confrontar Sweetie Belle, ela também bate em três Wonderbolts enquanto cai do céu em Arco-Íris Supersônico, porém este caso em particular, os golpes foram acidentais. Ela também é capaz de derrotar vários Changelings usando vários movimentos de combate casco-a-casco em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2. Diversos Rarity tem um talento para encantar pôneis masculinos para ajudar a ela e as suas amigas. Em''' A Melhor Noite de Todas', ela fala com dois garanhões e pede para eles puxarem a carruagem para levar ela e suas amigas para o Grande Baile Galopante, e em Fazendo Pé Firme, ela docemente fala com outro pônei e pede se ele pode dar o último aspargo para Fluttershy, que Fluttershy precisa para a salada de Angel. Rarity mostra uma falta de habilidade no Jogo da Velha. Ela joga várias rodadas com Pinkie Pie em '''Dracofobia' enquanto esperam por Fluttershy. Ela perde "trinta e cinco vezes seguidas", e, em seguida, pede uma "melhor de setenta e um". Rarity é também o tema de uma piada na série em que, por acidente ou obrigação social, ela come ou bebe algo sujo e cospe fora na primeira oportunidade. Em Festa de uma Só, ela cospe uma taça inteira de ponche de frutas no rosto de Pinkie Pie, quando ela percebe que Gummy está nadando na tigela de ponche. Ela, então, toma mais um gole por educação, mas de novo cospe o ponche em um vaso de plantas, assim que Pinkie se afasta. Em A Simplicidade e a Elite, ela mergulha acidentalmente um “hors d'oeuvre” da Festa do Jardim de Canterlot no molho de chocolate da festa de aniversário de Twilight e cospe devido ao sabor horrível. Em Spike às Suas Ordens, Spike lhe traz uma da torta de maçã queimada que ele fez e ela relutantemente dá uma mordida para não ofendê-lo, mas cospe o pedaço para longe quando Spike está distraído. História thumb|Jovem Rarity tentando fazer outro conjunto de figurinos para a peça. Em A Simplicidade e a Elite, Rarity afirma que ela nasceu em Ponyville. Durante o episódio As Crônicas das Marcas, Rarity conta a sua história de sua vida quando era uma potranca para as Pretendentes da Bela Marca. O flashback começa em um teatro ao ar livre, perto da escola, onde algumas potras, vestidas como vários alimentos, estão ensaiando para uma peça da escola. A professora elogia as roupas de Rarity dizendo que elas estão boas, mas a perfeccionista Rarity insiste que as roupas não atendem as suas expectativas e tenta criar novas sem sucesso. Quase imediatamente, uma luz acende em seu chifre, e começa a puxar Rarity para a esquerda até que ela bate em uma rocha muito grande. Rarity, pensando que seu chifre iria ajudá-la a encontrar o "seu destino", fica profundamente insatisfeita. Então, o Arco-Íris Sônico de Rainbow Dash ocorre, fazendo com que a rocha se divida em dois, revelando que a rocha estava cheia de pedras preciosas. Rarity decide adicioná-las aos trajes existentes, ganhando a admiração do publico e a sua bela marca. Rarity é responsável pela decoração durante a Celebração do Solstício de Verão. Quando ela vê o que Rainbow Dash acidentalmente fez com a crina de Twilight, ela se vê obrigada a ajeita-la. Ela também desenvolve um fascínio com Twilight, quando ela ouve que Twilight é de Canterlot. Twilight foge da Boutique Carrossel com medo de que Rarity decida tingi-la de outra cor. thumb|left|O sonho de Rarity em O Convite Extra. Rarity sonha acordada em O Convite Extra sobre encontrar o sobrinho da Princesa Celestia no Grande Baile Galopante, com sua fantasia culminando em um casamento e sua introdução a realeza. Após chega ao Baile em A Melhor Noite de Todas, ela vê um garanhão com o mesmo design do garanhão de sua fantasia, que é identificado como Príncipe Blueblood. Apesar de inicialmente ele parecer bonito e charmoso, Blueblood acaba se revelando vaidoso e rude. Ele espera que Rarity cuide dele enquanto ele não faz nada em troca. Rarity tenta ser paciente o príncipe, mas o seu egoísmo finalmente esgota a paciência de Rarity quando Blueblood a usa como um escudo contra um bolo que está caindo na direção deles. Ela então, muito irritada, declara que ele é um "verdadeiro chato" e joga a cobertura do bolo que caiu nela em cima dele. Sweetie Belle thumb|Rarity e Sweetie Belle tendo um café da manhã com seus pais. Sweetie Belle é apresentada como a irmã caçula de Rarity em A Mestra do Olhar. Sua falta de jeito, juntamente com uma vontade insistente para ajudar, testa a paciência de Rarity e ela finalmente pede a Sweetie para deixá-la trabalhar em paz. Sweetie Belle "empresta" materiais importantes de Rarity em A Mestra do Olhar e As Artistas, usando seus tecidos mais caros para fazer fantasias amadoramente-costuradas para suas amigas. Mesmo que a ânsia de Sweetie para ajudar geralmente acabe em bagunças, ela e Rarity verdadeiramente amam e cuidam uma da outra. No final de Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, elas concordam em aceitar e amar as diferenças umas das outras, e enviam uma carta para Celestia descrevendo como ser irmãs é principalmente sobre se divertir, mas que também exige compromisso e trabalho para manter uma relação forte. Em Com Insônia em Ponyville, Sweetie Belle convida Rarity para ir a uma viagem de acampamento com Apple Bloom, Applejack, Scootaloo e Rainbow Dash. Rarity a princípio se recusa, já que ela não costuma gostar em estar em torno da natureza, mas ela relutantemente concorda em ir depois de ver o rosto triste de Sweetie, porém Rarity faz com que Sweetie leve toda a sua bagagem na viagem. Mais tarde, Rarity mostra compaixão para com Sweetie Belle, como deixar Scootaloo transportar a sua bagagem, a fim de dar um descanso para Sweetie Belle, confortando-a quando ela está assustada com histórias de terror de Rainbow Dash, e feliz correndo com ela no final do episódio. Pais Em Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, os pais de Rarity e Sweetie Belle fazem uma breve aparição. Os dois têm um sotaque meio caipira e com personalidades que são muito diferentes das de Rarity. Seu pai é um unicórnio branco com uma crina marrom e bigode e sobrancelhas muito grossas em comparação com outros garanhões. Sua mãe é uma unicórnio rosa com um design de corpo e crina semelhante aos da Sra. Cake, apesar da cor de sua crina ser de um tom ligeiramente mais claro do que o roxo da crina de Rarity. Opalência thumb|Opal. Rarity tem uma gata chamada Opalência, que é muito prestativa em Feita para o Sucesso. No entanto em A Mestra do Olhar, Rarity parece ter problemas com o gato e pede a ajuda de Fluttershy. Em A Melhor Noite de Todas, Opalência afugenta os ratos que Twilight tinha transformado em cavalos para puxar a carruagem para o Baile. Opal faz sua primeira aparição na segunda temporada em Encontro das Irmãs de Casco quando Rarity a veste com seu suéter de lã encolhido. Sua próxima aparição é em Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!, onde é mostrada como um dos desafios para os potenciais animais de estimação de Rainbow Dash. Ela aparece novamente em A Simplicidade e a Elite, acompanhando Rarity em sua viagem para Canterlot onde ela tenta lembrar Rarity para trabalhar no vestido de aniversário de Twilight quando Rarity fica muito ocupada em suas obrigações sociais. Quando as amigas vêm para sua suíte no castelo, Rarity rapidamente encharca Opal para sustentar a sua desculpa que de ela não poderia ir a Ponyville para o aniversário de Twilight, para o desgosto de Opalência. Spike thumb|Spike e Rarity se abraçando em Os Cães-Diamante. Spike tem uma queda por Rarity e ela também gosta muito dele. Seu relacionamento tem desenvolvido para se tornar mais forte com o passar do tempo. Spike chama Rarity de "linda", quando ele a encontra pela primeira vez em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1. Ele admite ter uma queda por Rarity em O Verde não Fica bem em Você, e é visto vestindo uma camisa que tem uma imagem de Rarity sobreposta a um coração. Em Festa de uma Só, ele é visto tirando o lixo para Rarity e Spike se dirige a ela como "charmosa dama". Em Os Cães-Diamante, Spike vai com ela para procurar joias. Quando ela é raptada pelos Cães Diamante, ele alerta as outras personagens principais e as acompanha durante a missão de resgate. No Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também, Rarity define Spike como uma "pequena estrela", e lhe dá uma gravata borboleta cheia de joias. [[Ficheiro:Rarity_beijando_Spike_T2E10.png|thumb|left|''Ai, meu pequeno Spike!]] Em O Segredo do Meu Excesso, Spike generosamente da à Rarity um rubi de fogo que ela cobiça. Em agradecimento, ela o beija na bochecha. Durante a festa de aniversário de Spike, eles afetuosamente esfregam as bochechas um no outro. Mais tarde quando Spike se transforma em um dragão monstruoso, ele rapta Rarity. No entanto, Rarity não percebe que é o Spike, até que ela conta a história por trás da joia e da generosidade de Spike, fazendo com que Spike se lembre do momento em que ele deu o rubi a ela e ela o beijou. Esta memória faz Spike voltar ao seu tamanho normal. Quando os dois começam a cair, Spike está prestes a confessar os seus sentimentos por ela, mas Rarity simplesmente cobre a boca de Spike com o casco, o que implica que ela sabe sobre seus sentimentos por ela, e sorri enquanto seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e Spike sorri de volta. Depois que eles são resgatados por Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash, Rarity chama Spike de seu herói por evitar que ele mesmo destruísse a cidade e o beija no rosto novamente e um porta-retratos que de Spike colocou ao redor da marca do beijo na bochecha é mostrado no final do episódio. thumb|Tentando convencer Spike a não ir na migração. Em A Busca do Dragão, Rarity o defende quando Rainbow Dash começa a provocá-lo e ela ainda carinhosamente o chama de "pequeno e querido Spike". Ela até pega em seu rosto, dizendo que ele tem "bochechas rechonchudas que são uma graça". Quando Spike deixa o grupo com raiva e envergonhado, ela pergunta para as outras se elas não o acham adorável quando ele anda como um pato raivoso. Quando Spike decide se juntar a migração dos dragões, Rarity tenta fazê-lo mudar de ideia, acariciando a sua cabeça e dizendo que ela não quer que os outros dragões machuquem uma escama da cabeça dele, mas quando Spike afirma já ter se decidido Rarity implora desesperadamente para Rainbow detê-lo antes que seja tarde demais. Quando Spike sai, ela se despede dizendo: "Tchau, Spike querido". Mais tarde ela se junta a Twilight e Rainbow ao seguir Spike pelas terras dos dragões, vigiando-o e impedindo-o de se meter em encrencas. Quando Spike diz a Garble que ele gostaria de ficar para sempre com os outros dragões, ela fica realmente preocupada. Ela ainda corre o risco de se machucar seriamente ao enfrentar os dragões mais velhos para proteger Spike. Quando eles estão todos a salvo dos dragões, Spike diz que as pôneis que elas são a sua família, e todos eles compartilham um abraço em grupo. Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, Rarity faz artesanato para os Pôneis de Cristal enquanto Spike observa. Para esconder o seu espanto com a notícia que Rainbow Dash lhe dá, Rarity diz aos Pôneis de Cristal que ela acaba de saber que estão oferecendo "pintura no rosto dos pequenos". Ela acaricia a cabeça de Spike e o pega enquanto diz isso. Ela sussurra em seu ouvido e ele exclama, "A Twilight tá fazendo ''o que?" e foge. Quando os Pôneis de Cristal olham confusos para Rarity, ela diz: "Ele ... gosta muito mesmo de uma pintura na cara." Mais tarde no episódio, Spike está descendo por um caminho traiçoeiro de cristal com o verdadeiro Coração de Cristal, quando ele perde o equilíbrio e cai, com o Rei Sombra estando sobre um cristal escuro e indo diretamente para ele. Rarity, que está assistindo a partir de uma varanda, grita e cobre os olhos. [[Ficheiro:Rarity_fazendo_sua_parte_T3E09.png|thumb|Oh Spike, me salva da coisa que não está me atacando!]] Em Spike às Suas Ordens, Rarity finge comer a torta queimada de Spike para fazê-lo feliz. Enquanto ela está mastigando, Spike diz que ela fica bem até quando está mastigando e ela sorri para ele, depois de cuspir o pedaço que ela comeu. Mais tarde no episódio, os personagens principais tentam enganar Spike para que ele salve a vida de Applejack fingindo que ela está sendo atacado por um Lobo de Madeira. Fingindo que há uma crise real, Rarity desesperadamente abraça Spike e diz que os Lobos de Madeira estão chegando. Em Pôneis Poderosos, quando Spike fica desapontado por não ter superpoderes, como suas amigas, Rarity tenta animá-lo, dizendo que ele também deve ter superpoderes já que o seu personagem também usa uma capa. Em Rarity Vai para Manehattan, Spike trás as bagagens de Rarity para a estação. Quando ela volta sua atenção para uma segunda pilha de sacos, ela pede para ele "fazer esse favor" e carregar as bagagens. Quando o Elenco principal chega em Manehattan, Spike carrega as bagagens de Rarity para o hotel, e durante a canção Generosity ela lhe compra um cachorro cenoura como um sinal de gratidão. Em Simple Ways, Spike tenta confortar Rarity que, de coração partido, chora por ter sido ignorada por sua paixão Trenderhoof, que está apaixonado pela Applejack. Rarity lamenta que Spike não pudesse entender como se sente por ser obcecada por alguém apenas para descobrir que ele é obcecado por outra pessoa, ironicamente alheia à própria obsessão romântica de Spike com ela. Ela agradece Spike pelo seu apoio ao longo de seus esforços para conquistar Trenderhoof imitando Applejack. Quando Rarity inadvertidamente mancha um de seus vestidos com lama, ela desesperadamente pede para Spike buscar três galões de água fervente e um kilo de detergente para limpar o vestido. Em Filli Vanilli, quando os Ponytones estão ensaiando uma versão curta de Find the Music in You, Spike parabeniza Rarity, se esquecendo que eles são um grupo. Quando ele vai embora depois de ter rapidamente parabenizar o resto do Ponytones, deixando-os com raiva, ela continua olhando para ele e sorrindo. Em Inspiration Manifestation, Spike ajuda Rarity enquanto ela projeta um teatro de fantoches para o Festival Infantil de Ponyville. Ela agradece Spike pela sua ajuda definindo-o como um de seus amigos mais queridos, e então ela o envolve em uma pele e diz que ele é o seu dragão favorito, fazendo Spike ficar envergonhado. Quando o teatro é rejeitado por Claude, devido à impraticidade do design de Rarity, ela cai em uma depressão. Desesperado para ajudar, Spike vai até o Castelo das Irmãs Reais e encontra um feitiço que faz as ideias de Rarity virarem realidade. No início, as coisas vão bem, com Rarity criando um teatro de fantoches melhor e melhorando as coisas ao redor de Ponyville. No entanto, Rarity logo é corrompida pela magia e Spike fica preocupado de que ele perca a amizade dela ao dizer para ela parar. Depois de tentar quebrar o feitiço ao tomar o livro, Spike diz a Rarity à verdade sobre suas ações, o que quebra o feitiço. Rarity diz a Spike que ele nunca deve ter medo de dizer a verdade a ela e os dois compartilham um abraço amigável. Em Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, quando Rainbow Dash diz que Spike mencionou várias vezes sobre quando ele salvou o Império do Cristal, Rarity o defende lembrando a Rainbow que ela sempre faz o mesmo sobre suas próprias façanhas. Quando Twilight se preocupa sobre a sua chave para abrir o baú, Rarity pergunta para ela sobre quando ela teve que completar uma tarefa mágica difícil e encorajando outro pônei a fazer o mesmo, e ao dizer isso, ela gentilmente coloca um casco na cabeça de Spike, fazendo-o sorrir. Em Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, quando Discórdia é traído por Lorde Tirek Spike se apoia em Rarity . Mais tarde no episódio, após a derrota de Tirek, quando as personagens principais entram na sala dos tronos do Castelo da Amizade, Spike e Rarity sentam em seus próprios tronos e sorriem um para o outro. Descrição nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' thumb|110px|Versão humana de Rarity. Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, a homólogo humana de Rarity coloca um disfarce em Twilight para torná-la irreconhecível e diz que é uma pena que também vá precisar de um disfarce para Spike, porque ela diz que ele é "tão adorável." Mais tarde, na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar no mundo humano, ela deixa Spike dormir em suas pernas e avisa a Twilight para ficar longe de Flash Sentry, o ex-namorado de Sunset Shimmer. A ideia de Rarity de reunir os alunos e incentivá-los a usar as orelhas e as caudas dos Canterlot Wondercolts é um sucesso. Quando os alunos descobrem que Spike pode falar, ele incrédulo pergunta se um cão falante é a coisa mais estranha naquilo tudo, Rarity diz que em sua opinião ele é adorável. Ela então o pega e o coça atrás da orelha. De acordo com um membro da equipe, em um rascunho inicial do filme, Rarity era a garota que, sem sucesso, concorreu para a princesa do Baile de Primavera contra Sunset Shimmer, mas a versão final do filme não revelou isso. O membro da equipe também afirmou que algumas frases no filme implicam isso. No filme, Fluttershy menciona a candidata mal sucedida para a Princesa do Baile de Primavera quando ela aconselha Twilight a não concorrer para a Princesa do Baile de Outono. Mais tarde no filme, Rarity diz que espera "algum tipo de desculpas pelo desastre da última primavera." ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' thumb|left|Rarity tocando um keytar em Rainbow Rocks. Nos curtas de animação para o filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, a versão humana de Rarity é vista fazendo uma grande Estrada na sala da banda sobre um piano de cauda carregado pela versão humana dos Cães-Diamante. Ela também toca um Keytar na banda As Rainbooms. No filme, Rarity é vista primeiramente ajudando suas amigas a criar um cartaz para o Festival de Música de Canterlot High, no qual ela descreve que o cartaz ficou bem chamativo. Durante o ensaio das Rainbooms, ela ajuda a confortar a reformada Sunset Shimmer ao dizer a Sunset que estão com ela e que a perdoam pelos "errinhos" dela. Ela é a primeira a abrir uma conversa sobre como ela e as outras garotas ganham as orelhas e a cauda de pônei quando elas de apresentam. Durante o filme e na Batalha de Bandas, Rarity se concentra mais nas roupas de palco da banda, para a frustração de Applejack. Quando Sunset ajuda as Rainbooms a se reconciliarem, Applejack pede a Rarity para arrumar as roupas para a apresentação e Rarity fica feliz com a tarefa. Hamstecalipse Rarity ajuda Fluttershy no centro de animais ao cuidar dos hamsters enquanto Fluttershy limpa o habitat dos hamsters. Tocadora de Piano NO curta de animação Tocadora de Piano, Rarity tenta levar um piano de cauda para a sala da banda, mas encontra muita dificuldade com a tarefa. Ela usa o seu charme para fazer os homólogos humanos dos Cães Diamante carregarem o piano para ela, mas ao chegar na sala, o tempo permitido dela e de suas amigas na sala acaba. Antes que Rarity seja forçada a mover o piano novamente, Pinkie Pie recomenda que ela use um keytar. Enquanto toca o instrumento, Rarity se transforma em sua versão meio-pônei. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Rarity e o resto das garotas vão para o carnaval de Canterlot High. Ela passa o tempo na festa com Pinkie Pie. Elas depois se encontram com o resto de suas amigas em uma cabine de fotos e o final do curta mostra elas e suas amigas em uma roda gigante. Outras Descrições Hasbro.com = Rarity é generosa e carinhosa. Ela adora dar conselhos sobre as últimas tendências de moda e estilo pônei - tudo para deixar suas amigas tão bonitas por fora quanto são por dentro. Segunda descrição: A bonita e artística Rarity adora lidar com moda o que a mantém muito ocupada em sua loja de roupas: a Boutique Carrossel. Mas ela sempre vai encontrar tempo pra ajudar os amigos. Ela é rápida pra dar conselhos de moda e não hesitará em dar acompanhamento a isso doando seus talentos generosamente. Rarity anseia pela vida empolgante da alta sociedade e adoraria viver em Canterlot. No entanto, ela sempre descobre que seu lugar favorito, é estar com seus amigos. |-| Hasbro.com Equestria Girls = Rarity tem uma paixão pela moda e acredita que o melhor acessório e a generosidade. Esse espírito generoso e o amor por todas as coisas belas faz dela uma favorita em Canterlot High. Quando não está fazendo roupas personalizadas ou se arrumando, ela dá um jeito pras amigas vestirem as roupas mais transadas e modernas que o mundo tem a oferecer. E com o Baile de Outono chegando, e Twilight Sparkle competindo pela coroa, Rarity terá muito trabalho pela frente. Mas ela está sempre feliz em ajudar uma amiga que precisa e está sempre presente pra deixar as amigas fabulosas. |-| Rainbow Rocks = Ela toca teclado na banda, mas a verdadeira paixão de Rarity é garantir que os figurinos das Rainbooms estejam na última moda. Ela usa seu incrível talento e cria looks de arrasar para todas as integrantes da banda.http://www.hasbro.com/equestria-girls/pt_BR/girls/rarity.cfm?startSlide=0 |-| Discovery Kids Brasil.com = Rarity é uma pônei unicórnio de grande beleza, pelagem brilhante e manchas de cor violeta. É uma amiga prestativa e encantadora. Versões diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Citações Galeria Referencias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Elementos da Harmonia Categoria:Mane Six Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios